kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 August 9
23:59:37 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Imma girl 23:59:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: K 00:00:12 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Go AccBrickUniKo! 00:00:26 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Don't ask 00:00:50 AcceledAcceled: :3 00:01:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: Acceled why did you say :3 ? 00:01:17 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: :3 00:01:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: Do you even know what :3 means? 00:01:59 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Weird smiley face??? 00:02:04 AcceledAcceled: Cat face 00:02:07 AcceledAcceled: Or 00:02:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: No 00:02:20 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Uh.oops 00:02:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: Its a k i s s face 00:02:32 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:02:34 AcceledAcceled: nothing, parentheses 3 00:02:36 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ew! Carp! 00:02:43 AcceledAcceled: Its a cat face tho 00:02:51 AcceledAcceled: you are looking at it inncorrectly 00:02:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: Watch your language Iggy XD 00:03:09 AcceledAcceled: The : and * are it 00:03:12 AcceledAcceled: OH CARP@ 00:03:29 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oops. Carp is Romanian for Fishy sandwich. 00:03:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: WATCH YOUR MOUTH :* 00:03:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: :3 = :* 00:03:58 AcceledAcceled: This is like the badword mouth: :# 00:04:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: :# 00:04:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: WHAT THE WHAT 00:04:13 AcceledAcceled: CHILD 00:04:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: *covers mouth* 00:04:22 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:04:23 AcceledAcceled: WHATS THIS CHILD DOING 00:04:29 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Um 00:04:46 AcceledAcceled: Lehcar(Numbers) 00:05:20 AcceledAcceled: !tell Lehcar708 that Hi Lehcar(numbers) XD 00:05:21 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Lehcar708 that. 00:05:42 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !do robots like rain 00:06:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: This is the silly face O-° 00:06:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: Acceled 00:07:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: Iggy 00:07:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: GC 00:07:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: GROOUP CHAAAAT 00:07:21 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 00:07:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 00:07:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: :3 00:07:29 Yumms567: Hi purple 00:07:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: :3 00:07:36 Yumms567: we got a new person don't we? 00:07:38 Yumms567: welcome! 00:07:44 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:07:45 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: When I said XD, the text suggestion DENMARK came up! What! Legos invaded my computer! 00:07:49 Yumms567: !hi Iggy from Kart Kingdom 00:07:50 BrickleBot: Hello there, Iggy from Kart Kingdom! 00:07:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: Bigfoot 00:07:59 AcceledAcceled: huhu 00:08:03 Yumms567: !log 00:08:03 BrickleBot: Logging... 00:08:05 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 00:08:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: Acceled don’t you dare use the :# face 00:08:19 Yumms567: :# 00:08:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: YUMMS! 00:08:25 Yumms567: but i did 00:08:26 Yumms567: :) 00:08:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: THAT IS THE SWEARING FACE 00:08:33 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I am actually IgiKo,but forgot password(of course) 00:08:34 Yumms567: ik 00:08:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: YOU JUST SWEARED 00:08:41 Yumms567: oh ok 00:08:46 Yumms567: wait i did 00:08:52 Yumms567: i thought that was just a face 00:08:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: :# is swear face 00:08:55 Yumms567: oh man 00:08:59 Yumms567: well you did it :i 00:09:01 AcceledAcceled: No its not 00:09:07 AcceledAcceled: its close to it, though. 00:09:11 Yumms567: my kart kingdom ain't working 00:09:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: Acceled, Yumms 00:09:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: gc 00:09:22 Yumms567: okie 00:09:24 AcceledAcceled: k 00:09:24 AcceledAcceled: k 00:09:24 AcceledAcceled: k 00:09:25 AcceledAcceled: k 00:09:25 AcceledAcceled: kk 00:09:32 AcceledAcceled: a 00:09:32 AcceledAcceled: a 00:09:33 AcceledAcceled: aa 00:09:33 AcceledAcceled: a 00:09:33 AcceledAcceled: a 00:09:34 AcceledAcceled: a 00:09:34 AcceledAcceled: aa 00:09:35 AcceledAcceled: aa 00:09:52 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:10:04 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:10:09 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Magnus Densen hijacked my keyboard. Oh no,Awesome Trio comes next? 00:10:25 AcceledAcceled: huh 00:11:03 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: *Converts to British accent* Why don't you go home and watch some anime? 00:11:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:11:13 AcceledAcceled: HI 00:11:16 AcceledAcceled: o/ 00:11:17 Popstar792: Hai 00:11:23 Popstar792: Who is Iggy from Kart Kingdom? 00:11:26 AcceledAcceled: What's up,doc? 00:11:38 Popstar792: Lol, I'm fine 00:11:38 Yumms567: IgiKo 00:11:39 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi. (bah,someone cover up my weirdness) 00:11:47 Popstar792: Um 00:11:55 Popstar792: Iggy, log into Igiko please 00:11:59 AcceledAcceled: she 4got her pass 00:12:06 Popstar792: .... :/ 00:12:18 Yumms567: s/he forgot the password 00:12:24 AcceledAcceled: Its a girl 00:12:24 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: -word. Now I made this account! 00:12:32 Popstar792: Okay Iggy, what was your favorite show 00:12:50 Yumms567: oh ok 00:12:52 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hetalia,ovbs. 00:13:00 Popstar792: Uh, okay 00:13:07 Yumms567: is kk working for u guys 00:13:23 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Forgot wiki password. Nor KK. 00:13:25 AcceledAcceled: that is her,,,,, 00:13:36 Popstar792: Um, 00:13:45 Popstar792: Iggy pc 00:13:48 AcceledAcceled: She likes hetalia... 00:16:11 Yumms567: hi 00:16:21 AcceledAcceled: Hi 00:17:02 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 00:17:05 Phantom of the dark: Hello 00:17:06 Yumms567: hi phantom 00:17:07 Popstar792: Hai 00:17:29 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Boku Hetaria! 00:17:39 AcceledAcceled: hi 00:17:45 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:17:58 Yumms567: Huh 00:18:15 Yumms567: imma be racing 00:18:20 Yumms567: wait should we all find a code 00:18:56 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:19:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: Zhi 00:19:08 Yumms567: okay imma be racing then 00:19:16 -!- LikeToSketch has joined. 00:19:24 LikeToSketch: Hi o/ 00:19:41 AcceledAcceled: hihihi 00:19:43 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: It's a party now! Party~! 00:19:43 AcceledAcceled: hihiih 00:20:15 AcceledAcceled: sorrie 00:20:19 LikeToSketch: Lol 00:20:24 Yumms567: LTS 00:20:26 Yumms567: HUUUU 00:20:31 Yumms567: Hi* 00:20:47 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Lol! Party! 00:21:03 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 00:21:16 AcceledAcceled: Fudge cake 00:21:34 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Cake! Yummmmmmmmm! 00:22:25 Yumms567: Hi 00:22:26 LikeToSketch: o/ 00:22:31 AcceledAcceled: hoi 00:22:33 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:22:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 00:22:40 LikeToSketch: Hiya 00:23:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:23:29 Popstar792: Sup LTS 00:23:41 Popstar792: You haven't been on much lately. 00:23:42 Yumms567: hi 00:23:49 LikeToSketch: Hey elks 00:23:52 LikeToSketch: yep 00:23:55 Yumms567: gtg bye 00:23:55 -!- Yumms567 has quit. 00:23:58 Popstar792: Aw bai 00:23:59 LikeToSketch: sorry about all the inactivity 00:24:04 LikeToSketch: Aww bye 00:24:05 Popstar792: Its fine 00:24:19 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ni hao! How are you aru!(WTH I'm imitating Wang Yao!) 00:24:19 AcceledAcceled: hola 00:24:25 Popstar792: I gueds maybe its because of the summer, LTS? 00:24:41 LikeToSketch: I'm just busy irl with stuff the 4H 00:24:42 LikeToSketch: yeah 00:24:45 Popstar792: Dj, i'm going to be on Poptropica in about 15 mins or so. Do you wanna join me? 00:24:51 Popstar792: 4h? :? 00:25:15 LikeToSketch: I mean *stuff like 4H 00:25:17 AcceledAcceled: Okiii 00:25:20 Popstar792: Kk 00:25:21 AcceledAcceled: on pc or moile? 00:25:24 AcceledAcceled: *mobile 00:25:26 Popstar792: Pc 00:25:31 AcceledAcceled: Kk 00:25:40 Popstar792: Mobile is too crazy for me. And its impossible to turn the app off 00:25:47 -!- LikeToSketch has quit. 00:25:50 -!- LikeToSketch has joined. 00:26:26 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Uh. What did I miss Aru?(Stoppit,you're not Wang Yao!) 00:26:34 AcceledAcceled: Lets see a words that start with F! Food! YOUR TURN! 00:26:56 LikeToSketch: Fun 00:27:00 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Funny! Fluff! Finland! 00:27:23 AcceledAcceled: Fart :p 00:27:26 Popstar792: My hair is a long brown pony tail held my a pink clip, I have a buckle that goes across my avatar's chest with a belt at the waist and a sword at the side, I'm wearing black jeans, a white crop top, and a black leather jacket, black glasses, red lipstick, and my phone 00:27:38 Popstar792: XD 00:27:41 Popstar792: Ew Dj. :/ 00:27:46 AcceledAcceled: Rip, 00:28:08 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Field! Fitness! Fool! 00:28:08 AcceledAcceled: Why do i have 20 tabs open :/ 00:28:20 Popstar792: I better hurry and wash these dishes so I can get to the computer! 00:28:43 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Okay! Here's a soap cart if you must! 00:29:09 LikeToSketch: Iggy 00:29:31 LikeToSketch: what's your username in Kart Kingdom? SOrry I'm assuming you have one. 00:29:44 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: "IgiKo" 00:29:48 Popstar792: Oh, and I forgot! 00:29:48 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:29:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 00:29:59 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi. 00:29:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:30:00 Popstar792: My poptropican is wearing headphones, Dj 00:30:05 AcceledAcceled: Cool 00:30:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie? 00:30:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello? 00:30:13 Popstar792: Yes? 00:30:14 AcceledAcceled: I deleted mine to wear the barret 00:30:19 Popstar792: Really? 00:30:21 Popstar792: Lol 00:30:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie you didn’t say Hi back 00:30:33 AcceledAcceled: why cant i spell 00:30:35 Popstar792: Oops 00:30:36 Popstar792: Hi 00:30:38 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Flee,Farewell,Feline,France 00:30:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 00:30:47 LikeToSketch: Hi 00:30:49 Popstar792: TheRogue12....? :/ 00:30:50 AcceledAcceled: Fig 00:30:58 Popstar792: Fiji 00:31:00 Popstar792: Fine 00:31:03 Popstar792: Font 00:31:03 LikeToSketch: gtg bye 00:31:05 AcceledAcceled: Friendless 00:31:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: What bout Rogue12? 00:31:07 Popstar792: Aw bai 00:31:09 -!- LikeToSketch has quit. 00:31:12 Popstar792: Flip 00:31:12 Popstar792: Friend 00:31:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: Bye 00:31:15 Popstar792: Fued 00:31:17 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:31:18 Popstar792: *Feud 00:31:21 AcceledAcceled: Fire 00:31:22 Popstar792: Fuel 00:31:23 AcceledAcceled: fired 00:31:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: Find 00:31:28 AcceledAcceled: fix 00:31:28 Popstar792: Ferocious 00:31:32 Popstar792: Furious 00:31:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: Fought 00:31:36 AcceledAcceled: flee 00:31:43 AcceledAcceled: fox 00:31:46 AcceledAcceled: fort 00:31:51 AcceledAcceled: fortnite :) 00:31:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: Fortnite 00:31:54 AcceledAcceled: jk 00:31:59 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Fruit! 00:32:00 Popstar792: Fornite isnt a word 00:32:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: yeah 00:32:06 Popstar792: Its just a name. 00:32:09 AcceledAcceled: ye 00:32:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: it is game 00:32:15 AcceledAcceled: its so overrated 00:32:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: Future Julie 00:32:20 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Now words that start with G! 00:32:27 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Greenland! 00:32:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: Guy 00:32:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: Green 00:32:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Goo 00:32:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:32:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: Glad Julie 00:32:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: G Julie 00:32:54 AcceledAcceled: Guppies 00:32:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: Golf 00:32:59 AcceledAcceled: GUS! 00:33:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: Golfball 00:33:04 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Gambia! Nations that start with L! 00:33:06 AcceledAcceled: Goof 00:33:13 AcceledAcceled: Guy 00:33:18 AcceledAcceled: get 00:33:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: Guynite 00:33:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: the new fortnite 00:33:24 Phantom of the dark: grown 00:33:26 AcceledAcceled: gate 00:33:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: Grown phantom 00:33:58 AcceledAcceled: Poptropica files :) 00:34:01 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Latvia,Lithuania,Liechtenstein! 00:34:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: Brb 00:35:04 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Gooey! Grade! Goose! 00:35:12 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:37:27 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: We're alone! Word that start with D! Dog,Denmark,Dumb,Dill 00:37:43 AcceledAcceled: Dj 00:37:48 Phantom of the dark: dread 00:37:53 AcceledAcceled: (Disk jokey) 00:37:56 AcceledAcceled: Dead 00:37:59 Phantom of the dark: dispicibal 00:38:00 AcceledAcceled: oops 00:38:09 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Decorator! 00:38:09 Phantom of the dark: farewell 00:38:12 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 00:38:39 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:39:12 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Dude! Dutch! Done! Doughnut! Dublin! 00:40:18 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:40:42 AcceledAcceled: Hi 00:40:56 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:41:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:41:58 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:42:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 00:42:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/a9d607a9-c1cd-4319-99fb-72a325554599/scale-to-width-down/150 00:42:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: Acceled behind you, Bishop! 00:42:45 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:42:46 AcceledAcceled: whats that 00:42:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: That is Phantom 00:43:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: IT ISNT EVEN FUNNY 00:43:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: BECAUSE OF DA COLORS 00:43:09 AcceledAcceled: I would think of him different, but eh???????????? 00:43:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: DATS IT 00:43:19 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 00:43:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs everyone 00:43:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: HELLI 00:43:26 AcceledAcceled: why 00:43:29 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:43:29 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:43:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: *HELLO 00:43:29 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:43:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: HHEY PHANTOM 00:43:38 Phantom of the dark: Hello 00:43:42 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:43:45 Phantom of the dark: purple 00:43:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yas? 00:44:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: Look at yo profile Phantom 00:44:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: Message wall 00:44:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:44:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: look at yo message wall 00:44:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: HI JULIE ACCELED PHANTOM IGGY BRICKLEBOT 00:44:52 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:45:02 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Words that start with V! VOCALOID,Venezuela,Venice,Vase! 00:45:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: VIGGY 00:45:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: VENUS 00:45:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: VEARTH 00:45:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: VUN 00:45:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: VARS 00:45:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: VUPITER 00:45:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: VATURN 00:45:36 Phantom of the dark: nice editind 00:45:39 Phantom of the dark: *editing 00:45:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: VARUNUS 00:45:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: thx 00:45:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ir 00:45:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: *It 00:45:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: was supposed to be funny 00:46:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: but it looks normal sadly 00:46:05 AcceledAcceled: playing quests in Poptropica 00:46:12 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:46:12 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Veptune,Vluto(That sounded slavic) 00:46:17 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:46:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: TAKE ME WITH YOU ACCELED 00:46:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: V 00:46:42 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Voon! 00:46:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: TAKE ME WITH U ACCELED 00:47:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: Words that start with Purple 00:47:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple is awesome 00:47:49 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:48:14 Phantom of the dark: ya poptropica is fun 00:48:15 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Vurple Ve Vunicorn! Vow vare vou!(Purple the Unicorn,how are you!) 00:48:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: Good! 00:48:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: *vood 00:48:42 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: You mean Vood! 00:48:59 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 00:49:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: Iggy do you have a pic for a pfp? 00:50:13 Popstar792: Getting on Poptropica now. 00:50:19 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Vets vo vomething veird. Valk vith veird V vound vall vay!(Let's do something weird! Talk with weird V sound day) 00:50:21 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:50:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: TAKE ME WIRH U JULIE 00:50:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: *WITH 00:50:37 Popstar792: Lol 00:50:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: VAKE VE VITH VU VULIE 00:50:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: VPLZ 00:50:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: VPLZZZZZZ 00:50:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: VPLZZZZZZZZZZ 00:50:58 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: It's Vlease. 00:50:58 Popstar792: Dj, do you use the poptropica cheats to complete the quests? I recent completed S.O.S island! 00:51:06 AcceledAcceled: Not anymore 00:51:13 Popstar792: I have completed 10 island quests and got 10 island medallions so far! 00:51:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: VLEASE VULIE VAKE VE VITH VOU 00:51:20 AcceledAcceled: I'm playing sos rn 00:51:33 Popstar792: How do you complete the quests without the cheats? 00:51:39 Popstar792: Do you end up finishing them? 00:51:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: VLEASE VULIE 00:51:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: VLEASE 00:51:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: VLEASE 00:51:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: VLEASE 00:51:52 Popstar792: Why are you using v in everything? 00:52:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: Veing Veird 00:52:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: *being weird* 00:52:07 AcceledAcceled: sometimes 00:52:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: VLEASE VULIE 00:52:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: VLEEEEAAAASEEEEEEEEEE 00:52:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: VLEASE 00:52:26 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Vi'm vaughing vo vard,Vi vight voke. 00:52:33 AcceledAcceled: Lol, i think im drowning but thats just my gum 00:52:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: JULIE TAKE ME WITH YOOU PLEASE 00:53:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: VULIE VAKE VE VITH VOOU VLEASE 00:53:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: VLEASE VULIE 00:53:11 Popstar792: Just to let you know, S.O.S. gets complicated at the end. You gotta survive without losing air and then having to restart that part of the quest 00:53:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: PLEEEEASSSEEEEEEE 00:53:27 Popstar792: And you have to face getting stungby those sea creatures 00:53:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: PLEEEEASE 00:53:34 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Sorry.(Fish and sandwiches!) I won't have friends anymore,will I? 00:53:38 Popstar792: If your computers work, Purple 00:53:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: Awwwww 00:53:46 Popstar792: Because I'm on Poptropica on desktop. 00:53:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: I have an idea 00:53:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie 00:53:57 Popstar792: What? 00:54:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: can I borrow your desk 00:54:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: so I can get on to 00:54:08 AcceledAcceled: AHHHH IM GLITCHING 00:54:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: *top 00:54:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: of it? 00:54:19 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Desk???XD 00:54:49 Popstar792: huh, dj? 00:55:22 Popstar792: Fine, Purple. I'll get on Poptropica on mobile also 00:55:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: JULIE LET ME ON TOP OF YO DESK PLS 00:55:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ok 00:55:31 AcceledAcceled: oof 00:55:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: OOOOOOF 00:55:38 Popstar792: Dj, do you want to play in the common room after? 00:55:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: OoOoOf 00:55:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: I am a guy with horns 00:55:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: and a red pitch fork 00:56:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: and tail 00:56:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: and stuff 00:56:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: and a tooth 00:56:49 AcceledAcceled: k 00:56:54 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: *Starts talking in Czech* Dneska Mame! Czech police come after me! C'mon! I love Prague! 00:57:15 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:57:31 Popstar792: Okay. My avatar has headphones, black glasses, a white iphone, a long ponytail held by a pink clip, a sword on the waist, black jeans, a white cropped top, and a blavk leather jacket. 00:57:48 Popstar792: I'll be in the aracde. 00:58:02 AcceledAcceled: no one is on mobile 00:58:07 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya.... Why am I so weird? 00:58:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie 00:58:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: i don’t see you 00:59:16 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:59:46 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Backwards talking I am why? 01:00:37 Popstar792: I'll keep reloading 01:00:42 Popstar792: Just stay on the bottom floor 01:00:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: Also 01:00:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: i have a dog 01:01:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: I think I see acceled 01:01:28 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Dog? I have a cat! We bought her a collar,she hates it. 01:02:14 AcceledAcceled: Hi 01:02:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: Opps I left 01:03:37 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 01:03:56 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Bye! 01:04:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: I no longer have a horn or wings 01:04:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: And I have a spiky collar 01:04:49 AcceledAcceled: did you change your look 01:04:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yup 01:05:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: i need a better shirt though 01:05:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: Rip 01:05:31 Popstar792: Purple, you have gray hair right? 01:06:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: No 01:06:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: brown 01:06:17 Popstar792: Ok 01:06:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: Though it is kind of light 01:06:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: keep reloading 01:06:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: I also face a sparkling shirt 01:07:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: *have 01:07:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: pyrple and blue 01:07:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: *purple 01:07:51 AcceledAcceled: LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP 01:07:56 AcceledAcceled: oops 01:07:57 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:09:18 Popstar792: Purple, what do you look likr now 01:09:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: My mouth is chewing 01:09:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: Brown hair 01:09:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: Sparkling purple and blue shirt 01:09:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: sword 01:09:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: and a dog 01:10:03 Popstar792: Okay 01:10:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: With 01:10:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: a spiky collar 01:10:17 AcceledAcceled: i think isee purple 01:10:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: OMG I THINK I SEE ACCELED 01:10:36 AcceledAcceled: I said whats up doc 01:10:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: I said the sky’s up 01:10:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: doc 01:10:49 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:11:20 AcceledAcceled: Im going to play one of the easy quests cuz im bored 01:11:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: K 01:13:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Let there be snow 01:14:34 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:15:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: I am watching you Acceled 01:15:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me feels Acceled cheeks 01:15:27 AcceledAcceled: Wth 01:15:30 Popstar792: .... 01:15:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Sorry 01:15:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: I COULDNT RESIST THE CHECKSSSS 01:15:46 AcceledAcceled: ... 01:15:52 Popstar792: Um 01:15:57 Popstar792: Don't br inappropriate. 01:15:59 Popstar792: *be 01:16:00 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 01:16:00 BrickleBot: Ah, Lehcar708! AcceledAcceled wanted me to tell you: Hi Lehcar(numbers) XD 01:16:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: Sorry 01:16:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 01:16:08 AcceledAcceled: Hi lehcar 01:16:12 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:16:14 Popstar792: Hai 01:16:14 Lehcar708: Hi 01:16:37 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 01:16:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hey Acceled 01:16:44 AcceledAcceled: ... 01:16:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: lets see who can jump the highest 01:16:56 Lehcar708: Julie did u literally call me lehcar(numbers) when u used my username to send the message 01:17:04 Lehcar708: -_- 01:17:05 AcceledAcceled: Its a joke 01:17:17 Lehcar708: Ok 01:17:22 AcceledAcceled: a very sucky one tbh 01:17:38 Lehcar708: It's so annoying how ppl do that tho 01:17:44 Lehcar708: On the blog 01:18:22 Lehcar708: I mean if you're trying to contact someone you've obviously seen their username b4 01:18:43 AcceledAcceled: ye 01:19:11 Lehcar708: Also ppl keep calling me lecar 01:19:36 AcceledAcceled: Hi lecar 01:19:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie are you there? 01:19:47 Lehcar708: Hi acelled 01:19:53 AcceledAcceled: ugh i accidenlt turned my phone off 01:20:00 AcceledAcceled: Who is acelled? 01:20:12 Lehcar708: Who is lecar? 01:20:16 AcceledAcceled: idk 01:20:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Does Julie have a pink triangle thingy 01:20:30 Lehcar708: U guys in poptropica? 01:20:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: *square 01:20:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yup! 01:20:55 Lehcar708: App or website? 01:20:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:21:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: App 01:21:39 Lehcar708: The app is kinda annoying if you want to transfer ur progress from the website 01:21:41 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:23:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: OMG JULIE I THINK SEE YOU 01:23:31 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:24:46 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:25:56 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:26:03 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:27:49 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:27:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: Rip 01:29:29 Popstar792: Lol yes 01:29:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: I saw you 01:29:50 Popstar792: Yes 01:30:34 Popstar792: XD 01:30:50 Popstar792: me and some other girls are on poptropica onthe computer jumping up and down in the common room 01:31:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: I SAW YOU YOU SAW ME WE ARE IN POPTROPICA (sorry for the Barney refrence) 01:31:22 Popstar792: Yeah 01:31:37 Popstar792: Sad 01:31:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: Did you see Fluffle Biscuit (my dog) 01:31:44 Popstar792: Everybody is jumping up and down 01:31:51 Popstar792: No. I didn't see your dog 01:31:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: Rip 01:35:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie 01:35:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie 01:35:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hey Julie! 01:35:36 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:35:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: Juuulie 01:35:53 Popstar792: Yes? 01:36:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: Give me one reason why I shouldnt 01:36:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: hug you 01:36:23 Popstar792: Hm 01:36:25 Popstar792: Idk? 01:36:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Julie 01:38:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:39:12 Popstar792: /me hugs back 01:40:27 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 01:40:39 Phantom of the dark: hello 01:40:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 01:42:01 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:42:34 Popstar792: Hai 01:43:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie would you rather let Purple hug you forever or get Purple to quit fandom? 01:43:12 Popstar792: Uhh 01:43:17 Popstar792: Hug me forever? 01:43:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: YAYAYYAY 01:43:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: GOOD CHOICE 01:43:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: WINNER IS JULIE!!!!!!! 01:43:41 Popstar792: Lol 01:43:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: *Gold Iran’s around julie* 01:43:53 Popstar792: ? 01:43:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: *rains 01:44:28 Popstar792: Aww :) 01:44:31 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:44:50 Popstar792: I'm looking in the kk files 01:45:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: *julie becomes the richest person in the world* 01:45:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: *it also rains diamonds and emeralds and gold around Julie* 01:45:29 Popstar792: Thank you! lol 01:45:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: Np 01:46:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: I HAS A SPUKY STORY 01:46:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: ONCE UPON A TIME 01:46:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: BISHOP WAS DANCING IN GG 01:46:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: AND EVERYBODY DANCED WITH HIM 01:46:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: AND THEN K AND GUS JOINED 01:47:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: AND EVERYONE ON KK HAD TO JOIN EVEN BANNED USER THOUGH THEY CANT HACK 01:47:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: AND THEY WOULD BE AUTOMATICALLY ON GG ON ELWOOD 01:47:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: AND EVERYONE DANCED WITH BISHOP 01:47:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: DA END 01:47:34 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 01:47:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: how was the SPOOPY 01:47:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: story 01:47:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie? 01:48:03 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:50:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie listen I has another story, k? 01:50:04 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:50:42 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 01:50:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: There was an innocent girl 01:51:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: who was a happy girl 01:51:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: she is very nice 01:51:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: one day 01:51:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: she adopted a story 01:51:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: and they lived happily ever after 01:51:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: da end 01:51:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: The girl: Julie 01:52:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: The kid: Purple XD HIS NAME IS PURPLE 01:52:24 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 01:52:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: Rip 01:53:17 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:57:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:58:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: Waaaahhhhhhh 01:58:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: no one responding 01:58:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: :( 02:01:03 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 02:01:26 Yumms567: Hi? 02:01:32 Yumms567: !log 02:01:33 BrickleBot: Logging... 02:01:35 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 02:03:11 Yumms567: julie? 02:09:19 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:09:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 02:09:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yumms why are yo called Yumms? 02:10:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yumms 02:10:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: yummmmmms 02:11:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: YUMMS! 02:11:11 Yumms567: hi 02:11:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: why u called Yumms? 02:11:54 Yumms567: because when i first made my kart kingdom account, i got hungry, so i put yumms 02:11:57 Yumms567: 567 was random 02:12:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: >+O this is a guy 02:12:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: oh, ok 02:12:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: >+O 02:12:29 Yumms567: >-O 02:12:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: > (Legs) + (Chest and arms) O (Head) 02:13:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: >+O 02:15:41 Yumms567: >/O 02:15:44 Yumms567: >O/ 02:15:47 Yumms567: > O/ 02:16:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: >+:) 02:16:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: >+ :) 02:17:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: Awwww 02:18:21 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:19:22 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:19:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:20:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:24:45 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 23:42:47 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 23:42:48 AcceledAcceled: (fridge the what) 23:42:51 AcceledAcceled: Hi! 23:42:53 Lehcar708: It was undercooked tho 23:42:57 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: What?!?!? Raw meat on the loose and school doesn't care!!!!!! 23:43:01 Shuten413: !hi 23:43:02 BrickleBot: Hello there, Shuten413! 23:43:05 Lehcar708: YAY BRICKLEBOT 23:43:12 Lehcar708: !hi 23:43:13 BrickleBot: Hello there, Lehcar708! 23:43:18 Lehcar708: YAY 23:43:21 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !hello 23:43:28 Lehcar708: Oof 23:43:30 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !hi 23:43:31 BrickleBot: Hello there, Iggy from Kart Kingdom! 23:43:47 Lehcar708: It only had specific commands 23:43:53 Lehcar708: *has 23:44:07 Lehcar708: !seen Popstar792 23:44:08 BrickleBot: Lehcar708: I last saw Popstar792 21 hours, 19 minutes, and 49 seconds ago. 23:44:57 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Eat cooked %100 meat only! 23:45:20 Lehcar708: !tell SirGawain8 that idk if u heard but bg is leaving kk in 2 weeks bc of school starting 23:45:21 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell SirGawain8 that. 23:46:20 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 23:46:25 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !remind me to play Kart Kingdom without being seen on the bus 23:46:31 Lehcar708: Oof 23:46:35 Lehcar708: Rip 23:46:56 Lehcar708: There are only some very specific commands 23:47:05 Lehcar708: For example... 23:47:31 Lehcar708: !joined Iggy from Kart Kingdom 23:47:32 BrickleBot: August 08, 2018 at 23:19:37Z (UTC) 23:47:51 Shuten413: on the bus I always turn my screen to the lowest brightness 23:48:06 Lehcar708: I don't have wifi on the bus 23:48:34 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Wow! BrickleBot is smart! 23:48:34 Lehcar708: !seen sgdggysfvc 23:48:35 BrickleBot: I have not seen sgdggysfvc 23:49:11 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !seen Sussettey1 23:49:11 BrickleBot: Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I last saw Sussettey1 9 days, 18 hours, 36 minutes, and 12 seconds ago. 23:49:37 Lehcar708: S1 didn't come here very often 23:49:52 Lehcar708: BrickleBot has tried to take over the world b4 23:49:54 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !seen Iggy from Kart Kingdom 23:49:54 BrickleBot: I don't know, ask Iggy from Kart Kingdom. 23:50:07 Shuten413: and I stopped bricklebot 23:50:08 AcceledAcceled: is monkey infinite banned here? 23:50:29 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Who's monkey? 23:50:30 Lehcar708: Idk 23:50:47 Lehcar708: Idk if monkey was banned 23:51:18 Lehcar708: Monkey was an annoying cyberbully who liked sockpuppetting 23:51:40 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Um oh. !Seen monkey 23:51:54 Lehcar708: That wasn't his complete username 23:52:31 Lehcar708: Besides, he hasn't been here recently, and bricklebot was only added like a week or two ago 23:52:44 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oh. Category:Chat Logs